Someone like you
by Emily Tapfer
Summary: AU.Hermione Granger se muda a Nueva York para probar suerte como productora musical y quizás hacer sus sueños realidad. Sin embargo, la presencia de quien fuera su mejor amigo y amor secreto podría resultar más desastrosa de lo que jamás creyó.
1. I

Hermione siempre supo que Harry logaría escapar de los suburbios londinenses y que encontraría aquello que tanto había buscado a lo largo de sus años como estudiante de teatro, incluso cuando ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de ver el inmenso talento que guardaba dentro de sí. Y, de todos modos, no se merecía menos, ¡claro que no! De entre todas las personas que conocía, Harry Potter era la que más merecía el éxito, el reconocimiento, y, por sobre todo, la felicidad. Y no importaba cuántas veces él le hubiese dicho que ella también lo merecía, que ambos debían ser felices –_felices juntos, solía decir_-… él era quien merecía todo y tal vez más (y ella también, pero siempre se excluyó a sí misma de su propio universo). Por eso, cuando aterrizó en suelos americanos, llegó a Nueva York y atravesó Time Square, no le sorprendió tanto como creyó ver en letras grandes y brillantes el nombre 'Harry Potter' como protagonista masculino de una de las obras más exitosas de Broadway de los últimos tiempos. Estaba destinado al éxito, era así de simple. Ella, por su parte, se abría camino en el mundo de la música a pasitos de bebé, puesto que no le interesaba ser una cantante famosa que llenase estadios con fanáticos –y realmente le habían ofrecido un par de contratos para serlo-, sino más bien una compositora y productora reconocida en la industria con quien todos quisieran trabajar, motivo por el que, dicho sea de paso, había decidido mudarse a Nueva York. Así que ahí estaba, en medio de Time Square, admirando el nombre de quien había sido su mejor amigo hasta hacía poco más de dos años, cuando él había marchado a Norte América y se había olvidado de todos esos ingleses que habían estado con él en las buenas y en las malas, y preguntándose si acaso era prudente acudir a alguna de las presentaciones que aparecían en el enorme cartel del teatro frente a ella. Quizás no dolería tanto verlo después de todo ese tiempo. Quizás, si tenía suerte suficiente –aunque no estaba segura de si era eso lo que quería realmente- jamás encontraría entradas disponibles para ver el espectáculo y podría quedarse en la comodidad de su apartamento viendo _Gone with the wind_ sin tener que recordar la voz de Harry cantando de esa manera tan suya, y sus ojos esmeralda observando intensamente a su co-estrella, tal como en ese momento imaginaba al examinar detenidamente el afiche promocional.

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad y continuó caminando por la Quinta Avenida, convencida de que si sus pies seguían caminando sin un destino fijo todo lo que había pensado al ver ese nombre en letras gigantes se esfumaría de su mente y podría continuar con la vida medianamente apacible que pretendía llevar en la Gran Manzana. Las calles de NYC no se parecían en absoluto a las de Londres. En Londres siempre estaba nublado, la arquitectura colonial asomaba a cada esquina y los buses de dos pisos relucían de escarlata entre las multitudes; allí, sin embargo, hacía un calor de los mil demonios, la tecnología se apoderaba de cada uno de los edificios y los taxis amarillos formaban un mar infinito que se fundía y perdía con el pavimento de la Quinta Avenida. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse como una especie de pueblerina cuando la multitud la arrastró a cruzar con el semáforo en rojo, llevándola de un lado a otro de la calle cuando su intención ni siquiera era cruzar. Se refugió en una cafetería de aspecto victoriano –sorprendiéndose por su decoración-, y se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano al tiempo que sacaba del bolso los cigarrillos que se había traído desde Inglaterra; pidió al mesero un café de vainilla y no pudo sentirse más que agradecida cuando éste, con una sonrisa sugerente que prefirió ignorar, puso frente a ella un vaso de agua fría para pasar el rato de la espera de su pedido. Quizás las cosas no serían tan malas como ella suponía.

En la televisión del local transmitían un programa de celebridades que alguna vez había visto, pero no le prestó atención hasta que un nombre que le resultó tremendamente familiar apareció en los titulares_: "Ginny Weasley se casó este fin de semana con estrella de Broadway"._ Perpleja, con el vaso en una mano y el cigarrillo en otra, se acercó al televisor medio deseando que 'aquel' nombre no saliera de la boca de la conductora, y que no fuera él quien aparecía en la foto junto a la pelirroja, vistiendo traje de gala y charlando con un par de reporteros.

-_La bailarina británica y actual jurado de "So you think you can dance?", hasta la semana pasada prometida con el actual protagonista de El fantasma de la ópera, Harry Potter, quien por cierto se encuentra preparando un musical de su propia producción, dio el sí este sábado en una ceremonia privada en su residencia de los Hamptons. La actual señora Potter declaró estar profundamente enamorada y que, por supuesto, espera formar una familia algún día. ¡Felicidades a la radiante pareja de parte de todo nuestro equipo! En otras noticias…_

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Hermione miró confundida al camarero a su lado, asintió y volvió a su mesa, dando una calada a su cigarrillo mientras dejaba en su sitio el vaso de agua. Conocía a Ginny Weasley, claro que sí. Su hermano Ronald había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y había estudiado danza en la misma universidad donde había conocido a Harry y a él, pero pertenecía a la generación inmediatamente posterior. Al igual que el moreno, Ginny había emigrado a Norte América al graduarse y –al parecer- le había ido magistralmente bien. La pelirroja siempre había admirado a Harry, pero él había estado demasiado ocupado con los estudios durante esos cinco años como para prestarle atención a algo que no fuera su carrera, aunque, claro, en más de una ocasión había dicho que ella era una de las chicas más bonitas de la facultad, pero hasta ese momento Hermione nunca supo si lo decía en serio o lo hacía para fastidiar a Ron.

-Su café –escuchó la voz lejana del mesero mientras observaba la taza del café encima de la mesa.

Ya no quería tomar nada. De alguna manera, esa parte de adolescente enamorada e ilusa aún parecía creer que al llegar a Nueva York Harry estaría solo, casi esperándola, listo para recomenzar eso que había quedado tremendamente inconcluso dos años atrás, una semana antes de la graduación. Pero estaba claro que Harry había hecho su vida, que había conseguido todo lo que siempre había querido y que ella, con su bajo perfil, su afán por centrarse en la parte _underground_ de la industria musical y sus canciones folk de crítica social, ya no encajaba en su mundo. Ahora, quien había sido su mejor amigo y había estado con ella en todo momento, era un actor famoso que interpretaba al Fantasma en una de las obras más exitosas de Broadway, mientras que ella, la eterna _mejor amiga de_, aún esperaba su gran oportunidad. No es que se lamentara de su situación, pero el enterarse de que Harry había acabado casándose con una 'celebridad' y que, de hecho, de cierta forma él mismo era una, era como ser aplastada por una enorme bola de nieve.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento se recostó en la cama, exhausta. Quería desconectarse, dormir, irse muy lejos de todo, y la única manera de hacerlo era entregándose a los sueños. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando su teléfono móvil sonó y escuchó al otro lado de la línea la voz del productor que le había recomendado mudarse a Nueva York.

-Tengo la mejor noticia del mundo.

-Dímelo de una vez, Tyler. He tenido un pésimo día y necesito dormir…

-No querrás dormir después de esto –dijo el hombre, emocionado-. Escucha bien. Hoy tuve que ir al teatro y me enteré de que los creadores de un musical nuevo están buscando algún productor musical fresco, con ideas innovadoras, que ayude con la composición, y yo les di tu nombre. Hermione, en serio, ese musical nuevo tiene tu nombre escrito encima, me sorprende que no hayas escrito un guión así ya…

-¿Estás diciendo que acabas de conseguirme un trabajo?

-Bueno, mañana tienes programada una reunión con el director y el productor… quizás los conoces, son reconocidos en el rubro…

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó Hermione, poniéndose de pie de un salto mientras daba brincos alrededor de su cama- ¡Dios mío, Tyler! ¡Eres el mejor! ¿Dónde, a qué hora…?

-Mañana, en el teatro que visitamos el año pasado, ¿recuerdas? A las cuatro en punto. Lleva lo último que produjiste, y si es posible lleva ese cuaderno viejo donde escribes esas canciones tipo Bob Dylan.

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario ácido y pensó en responderle de misma manera, pero estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose eufórica por la noticia que Tyler le había dado. Tal vez no había tenido el mejor día, tal vez Harry se había casado con Ginny Weasley y no tendría su encuentro tan esperado –y definitivamente no compraría entradas para su obra en Broadway-; quizás su apartamento no era tan maravilloso como había visto en la fotografía del anuncio, y quizás, por lo que había visto en cuanto a precios, el dinero que había ahorrado el año anterior no alcanzaría para vivir durante tanto tiempo allí, pero Tyler acababa de decirle que probablemente tendría su primer trabajo como productora musical seria, hecha y derecha, y esa noticia era capaz de opacar a todas las demás. Hermione Granger tendría su gran debut y nadie lo podría arruinar.


	2. II

Hermione empujó la puerta de entrada del teatro en el que había quedado con Tyler, pero antes de permitir que continuara su camino al anfiteatro, un hombre con traje solicitó su nombre y cédula de identidad, comunicándole que no podía dejar ingresar a nadie sin la expresa autorización de su superior. Mientras él revisaba los datos en una computadora en la recepción, ella observó, no sin sentirse un poco jodida al respecto, que los gestos y facciones del hombre eran muy parecidas a las de un profesor que tenía en la facultad –un ser humano despreciable que se encargaba de atormentar a sus alumnos a todo momento.

-Aquí tiene su credencial, señorita Granger.

La castaña se colgó al cuello la credencial de 'invitada especial', sonrió cortésmente al sujeto (pensando que a pesar de su parecido con el idiota del profesor no podía hacer menos, que sus padres le habían enseñado bien) y se dirigió a una puerta doble ubicada frente a ella. Escuchó la voz de Tyler antes de cruzar el umbral, acompañada de otras dos voces masculinas con acento extraño (quizás australiano, o neozelandés) y, de fondo, una suave melodía de guitarra que se parecía mucho a algo que había compuesto en la facultad, durante su segundo año. Sus zapatos de tacón hacían eco en las paredes recubiertas de tela, atrayendo por unos segundos la atención de los tres hombres que se hallaban sobre el escenario, justo debajo del único foco encendido. Mientras retomaban la charla que mantenían, reconoció a Tyler, con su cabello rubio platinado y los pantalones rojos de tela (siempre podía verlo desde cualquier distancia cuando los usaba), los lentes de marco blanco acomodados sobre la cabeza y uno de sus cientos de bolsos café colgando de su hombro derecho. Frente a él, dando media espalda a la entrada, había un hombre de cabello negro que vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa gris; a medida que se acercaba, Hermione notó, por su posición, los gestos que hacía al hablar y el tono de voz fuerte y decidido, que probablemente él era el director de la obra. El tercer hombre, a la izquierda de Tyler, escuchaba a los otros dos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, asintiendo de vez en cuando con el ceño fruncido; sus jeans azul claro hacían juego con su camiseta azul grisáceo, y el cabello negro, que caía en mechones desordenados sobre su frente, casi tocaba el borde de los anteojos redondos que cubrían unos inexpresivos ojos esmeralda –quizá-, brillantes por el reflejo de la luz.

Cuando Hermione cayó en la cuenta de quién era la tercera persona se detuvo abruptamente, a pasos de la escalera, y dejó caer la carpeta que llevaba entre los brazos, haciendo que Tyler y el director dejaran de hablar para fijar su atención en ella. Él no la miraba. Se limitaba a mantener los ojos fijos en un punto perdido del piso, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Mientras levantaba los papeles del suelo, escuchó que Tyler pronunciaba su nombre desde el escenario, invitándola a unirse a ellos y recalcando lo impresionante que eran sus composiciones, su creatividad y su enorme disposición a la hora de trabajar. Ella sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo –tal como ocurría cuando era pequeña- al tiempo que se acomodaba la falda y buscaba con la mirada la ubicación del primer escalón, temerosa de tropezar por la mezcla de emociones que la invadían y la inseguridad que le provocaban las situaciones de ese tipo.

-Esta es tu futura productora musical –dijo Tyler, tendiéndole la mano a la chica para ayudarla a subir- Es brillante, en serio.

El director la miró por encima de sus anteojos ópticos con expresión desinteresada, como si creyera que la persona que se acercaba no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada. Frunció los labios, ligeramente exasperado, y dijo:

-Si es tan brillante como dices, Tyler, ¿por qué jamás había oído su nombre? Todo productor respetable está en boca de los directores de Broadway, y el nombre Hermione, que por cierto es lo suficientemente extraño como para recordarlo, no revolotea en ninguno de los círculos que frecuento.

-Tyler dice la verdad, Adam. Ella es brillante. –intervino Harry, aún sin mirarla, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y esa posición desinteresada que solía adoptar cuando estaba nervioso o no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó 'Adam'. Lucía desconcertado. Hermione pensó que debía parecerle increíble que el famoso Harry Potter conociera a una chica como ella.

-Estudiamos en la misma universidad, hace...

-Si usted duda de mis capacidades, he traído un CD con un compilado que podría dejarle las cosas claras. –cortó la castaña, arrepintiéndose poco a poco de haber aceptado la invitación de Tyler, por un montón de motivos que calificaban como obvios dentro de su cabeza.

-No será necesario, confío en la opinión de mi productor –respondió el director-. Tyler tiene todo lo que necesitas para comenzar tu trabajo. Estarás a prueba durante una semana, lo que hagas durante ese tiempo definirá tu participación en esta obra. Debes comprender, Hermione –añadió, dando dos pasos hacia ella con actitud amenazante-, que este proyecto es de suma importancia, y que cualquier error, por más mínimo que sea, arruinará por completo todo aquello en lo que hemos trabajado durante más de un año. Por eso no te pido, sino que te exijo, que te tomes con la seriedad correspondiente este trabajo. ¿Quedó claro?

-Clarísimo –respondió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin rehuir su mirada. 'Adam' parecía ser ese tipo de personas que no se andaban con rodeos y que, de hecho, ella misma habría mandado a la mierda si no fuera porque realmente necesitaba estar allí. Pero era el director, y no tenía más opción que escuchar sus palabras en silencio y acatar sus órdenes sin chistar.

-Debo irme –dijo Adam-. Harry, estás a cargo.

Cuando el director salió del anfiteatro, Tyler soltó una carcajada de alivio y dijo algo relacionado con haber olvidado presentarlos a todos formalmente. Harry revolvió su cabello, incómodo y sin saber qué decir, y miró a Hermione en busca de algún tipo de respuesta, pero ella no prestaba atención a las palabras de Tyler. Tenía el ceño fruncido, sujetaba con fuerza la carpeta y su expresión concentrada le daba un aire de ensoñación completamente ajeno a ella. Parecía escuchar algo. Entonces, cuando Harry recordó qué canción era la que sonaba en los parlantes del teatro, lo comprendió.

-Esa es mi canción –dijo ella, de pronto. Tyler la miró extrañado y Harry dejó caer los brazos, rendido.- ¿Por qué está sonando mi canción?

-Ah, ya sabía yo que se me hacía familiar… -dijo el rubio, en voz baja. De alguna manera, le parecía maleducado expresar su opinión en ese momento. Tenía la sensación de que Hermione se había olvidado de su existencia y que el _chico Broadway_ no tenía intención alguna de quitarle los ojos de encima a su amiga.

-Me… me pidieron algo para promocionar la obra y yo les di esto. Están probándolo, pero creo que les gusta. –respondió. Se veía nervioso. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero su teléfono móvil sonó, le echó un vistazo rápido y, con gesto contrariado, dijo:- Tengo que atender un asunto, pero aún tenemos muchas cosas que discutir. ¿Les parece si nos juntamos a las seis en el Starbucks de la esquina? Yo invito.

El muchacho bajó del escenario de un salto antes de que pudieran responderle. Hermione no se movió. Si se hubiera volteado, como hizo Tyler, habría notado que, antes de marchar, Harry se había detenido para observarla unos segundos con intención decirle algo… pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza, vencido, y siguió su camino.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tyler, ¿por qué no se te ocurrió decirme que una de las personas involucradas en este asunto era Harry Potter? –dijo ella, sin mirarlo, con los ojos cerrados y los labios temblorosos.

-Te dije que eran reconocidos en el rubro… ¿Qué pasó entre tú y él? –cuestionó, alzando una ceja, interesado.

-Nada, no pasó nada. –Sentenció- ¿Podrías ponerme al día? Pero vámonos de aquí, necesito aire.

Mientras salían del teatro, Tyler le dijo que Harry era el guionista del musical y que era su primera puesta en escena. Adam, claramente, era el director, y trabajaba con el chico desde su primera obra en Broadway –y por eso confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo 'a cargo'. Nada de eso llamó la atención de Hermione. Era lógico quién era el director, y ciertamente no le sorprendía que Harry hubiese escrito un guión, pues siempre había sido sumamente talentoso y en la Universidad habían montado decenas de obras suyas, pero lo único que le interesaba era saber de qué iba la obra en realidad (porque, si Harry no había cambiado tanto, estaba segura que sería algo muy interesante)

-Es de una chica, Abbey, que entra a estudiar música con la intención de mostrar su talento, pero es demasiado tímida como para hacerse escuchar. Su vida cambia radicalmente cuando conoce a un estudiante de Historia, que pasa a ser su mejor amigo…

-Ok, creo que ya sé de qué trata esto –le interrumpió Hermione, suspirando. Recordaba esa obra, ¡claro que sí! Durante los últimos meses en la Universidad, ella y Harry habían hablado muchas veces, medio en broma, de hacer un musical en conjunto que tuviera como punto central su propia historia –la de ambos-, con algunos cambios (como la carrera de Harry, cuya segunda opción siempre había sido -¡cómo no!- Historia) y algún final trágico que, casualmente, nunca llegaban a discutir lo suficiente. Y ahora esa misma historia estaba siendo montada en Broadway. Sin su permiso. Increíble.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó Tyler- ¿Más secretos?

-No, no te preocupes –él la miró escéptico- Ya, tranquilo. Algún día te contaré. Mejor cuéntame cómo va la producción de todo esto y qué es lo que tengo que hacer.


End file.
